


Melted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-29
Updated: 2007-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Melted

Title: Melted  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #89: Frozen  
Warning(s): Fluff  
A/N: Here comes the fluff!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Melted

~

Molly beamed at the frenetic scene. Her entire family was home for Christmas, and she reveled in it. Even Fred, looking fully as mischievous as he had in life, was whizzing about overhead, spilling cascades of ghostly confetti over the room.

Harry was on the couch, fingers linked with Severus. That relationship had surprised her, as had Ginny’s with Neville. Molly shrugged. If her children were happy she didn’t care.

Severus bent his head, and Molly smiled as they kissed tenderly. Of all the things Harry had done, managing to melt Severus’ frozen heart was one of the most amazing.

~


End file.
